Dwelve, The Broken Kingdom
Dwelve, The Broken Kingdom is found under the social server tab. Dwelve is full of unique and custom scripts, and its maps are like no other. Dwelve puts the user into a real life feeling mod, where every little action, for example slicing down someone from another city there, will have consequences. Dwelve combines the comfort and ease of a social server with the strong story lines and roleplay of a RP server as well as a great hack and slash of a PvP server. This server has a forum site and a Facebook page: Forums: www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Lisarow-Australia/Dwelve/154092821558 Overview Dwelve has many unique and custom features, these features include: *Five cities that people may join, these cities are Solania, Elianor, Trayos, Abaddon and Dortmunder. In order to join each city, a player character (PC) must have a specific alignment. *Easy to manage item customization. *Along with PvP, there is also an out-of-character (OOC) arena where players can duel someone OOC to test builds, etc. (Anything that happens in the OOC arena will not propagate to the rest of the server.) *Custom rules and regulations for each city. If a PC sides with a city, that PC must abide by their rules. Otherwise, the city will deal out consequences as they see fit. (This will vary from city to city.) *Each city has their own NPCs, distinct from the other cities. (Killing these NPCs is one of the actions for which there are consequences.) *A unique reputation script to keep tally of the amount of monsters you have killed, how many times you have died, and how many PK's (player kills) you have to your name *A NPC faction called Celestia which will eventually become a player faction *A direct connect IP to make it easier this is: 60.240.156.13:5121 or dwelve.no-ip.org These are only some of the features. More can be found by visiting the server. Cities Solainia Solainia is a 'good' city (LG, NG, CG). It is located in the south of the island and rulled by a king and the 'Council of the Crown', the members of which are voted in by the people of Solainia. Citizens of Solainia are very law abiding. They take a pride in the way they present themselves and are rather proud of the acheivments of there city. Solainia's main Deity is Torm. History: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f2.t6 Land Law: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f11.t13 Army Law: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f18.t37 Elianor Elianor is a Neutral city, but there are no allignment restrictions to belong to the city as they are a merchant and agricultural city. It is located in the far west of the island of Dwelve. Citizens of Elianor are usually either farmers, very calm and relaxed and down to earth with little worries, or Merchants, who share the traits of the farmers but have a greater lust for gold. Elianor is currently under Solainian law and rule, however when the rebuilding is finished, they will be rulled by a goverment ellected by the people of Elianor. History: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f2.t4 Trayos Trayos is a 'neutral' city (LN, TN, CN). It is located North east of solainia and rulled by a council which is ellected by the people of Elianor. Citizens of Trayos tend to proud and slightly arrogant. However most are nice and pleasant to anyone who wishes to grace there city. Trayos' main Deity is Lady Zara'lin History: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f2.t3 Land Law: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f11.t12 Army Law: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f21.t38 Abaddon Abaddon is an 'evil' city (LE, NE, CE). It is located in the far north of Dwelve, and is ruled by a king. Citizens of Abaddon vary depending on what 'class' citizen they are. Abaddon is very racist and have different laws depending on what race you are. However most are evil and crave power, but tend to follow the laws of the land. Abaddons only Deity is Asmodeus (Effectivly Bane) History: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f2.t5 Constitution: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f11.t10 Land Law: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f11.t11 Army Law: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f24.t39 Dortmunder Dortmunder as a 'chaotic evil' city (CE). It is located far north west on the island of Dortmunder, however mages managed to errect great stones to create a pathway from the dwelve island to the dortmunder island. This is known as the waste. Citizens of Dortmunder are very quiet, sceeming and ignoor visitors very often. All are sceaming in one way or another to rip off the next person, but they all fall under the common banner of there worship to Cyric. The only reason they would follow a law is to please Cyric who would bless them. However they always do what they think is best for themselves regardless of the consiquences. All dortmundian citizerns are blindly devoted to Cyric. Dortmunder is ruled by a king which can be challenged to a dual for the rights to dortmunder. If the challenger beats the king then they become king, if they dont, they are executed (Permadeath). In Cyric, only the strongest rule. Its very common for the higher in rank to be very corrupt. Dortmunders only Deity is Cyric History: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f2.t35 Pact of Cyric on Dortmunder: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f11.t36 Land Law: (coming soon) Army Law: (coming soon) Pre Release PvP System Notes First Stone: Dwelve Shard of Prosperity (Good Effect Stone) Basically in few words, when placed within the force point temple, it would give that city great prosperity, or so the prophecy goes right. +1 Prosperity point for every minute that it’s in the force point temple. +1 Overall Score point for every minute that it’s in the force point temple. Second Stone: Dwelve Shard of Mediocrity (Neutral Effect Stone) Would give the city pretty much nothing; a neutral effect. But better explained, the prophecy would read that the city would not go into famine, however, neither would it run into great prosperity. +1 Mediocrity point for every minute that it’s in the force point temple. No Overall Score points. Third Stone: Dwelve Shard of Scarcity (Evil Effect Stone) The city which receives this stone or shard rather, would receive famine and plagues (or so the prophecy says). Basically bad things happen for that city. +1 Scarcity point for every minute that it’s in the force point temple. -1 Overall Score point for every minute that it’s in the force point temple. Hope for the scoring system Simple I know. But I think it’s important to have a scoring system to give a sense of purpose to the PvP. This is where I think modules such as SK really benefit over modules such as RoR/IoS based modules. I’ll go into a simple example. Most modules harbour a majority of evil city goers. This creates an unbalance in the PvP... And then the neutral and good cities have to create an alliance and people complain because, well, that just wouldn’t happen (However I believe through RP even good and evil cities could become allies). Now, with a point scoring system we can visibly see that the evil city is dominating. Eventually the good city, and/or the neutral city PC’s go “****... We need to do something about this”. They start creating RP to get there city more interesting then the evil city, and start to PvP harder; the stakes are much higher. Then eventually we get the PvP system tipping in dominance from city to city. Humans at their core are competitive, and this nature is stired with something as simple as a scoring system. Why I’m a twisted **** ''' Ok, so to make things interesting (And this has been something from the start), the stones (or shards of the stone if you will), carry some strange power. Anyway, without going into heaps of detail, if you have one stone in your inventory and try to pick up the other one, a dialog box will appear: “Are you sure you want to pick the other stone up?”. No means you leave the stone there. But a yes means that you meet a horrible end. This is for a few reasons. One, I’m evil and sadistic. Two, it’s to promote team work, and to make things just that little bit more interesting. But as I have said from the beginning, we are not going to have rules for the sake of rules. This is why I mentioned the strange power that the shards have. Pretty much if you combine the stones (or shards if you will), then there is a reaction, this is what causes death (Or random porting or whatever other things I can think of to piss people off). '''Forts! (YAY!) Ok, as you will have no doubt noticed if you have seen the module, the main PvP area has a series of fortresses which can be controlled. This provided several problems with scripting which I solved because I’m just awesome. Apart from each city having its own fortress to protect its force point temple, there are a series of forts which can be taken by a faction and controlled; being used as a strong point in which to defend against attacks. Next to the main gates (Usually up a level), there is a lever, when pulled by a member of Abaddon, the gate will unlock to their signet, as opposed to a Solainian signet, and vice versa etc etc. As such, the only entrance to the main PvP area is through the faction forts, which means mercenaries and civilians will have to be escorted. When someone attacks the gates, the system will send out a message to everyone (Via the combat box), that that gate is being attacked, when its broken down, it will send out a message, and when someone takes control of it, it will send a message. It is assumed there is some system in place to contact soldiers abroad. I like this idea... Because it’s my idea, but mainly because it introduces a whole new set of tactics to the game and PvP as a whole when it comes down to fighting for the “Dwelve Shards of Power”. You will notice as you enter the main battle field for the shards, that the smaller forts are a lot harder to defend then the main forts. This is on purpose; we want people to stand a chance, but also we want numbers to count for a little bit less. None the less, I hope you enjoy this idea. I will be accepting comment on it, comments which will no doubt be ignored... er I mean, given serious consideration. Stones leaving the (Even though I hate to say it -.-) War Zone (Not that it’s called that...), ok leaving the main PvP area. The fight for the shards! Better! Ok, something used to get on my nerves. A lot of modules have designated waring zones, and that’s fine, but they say you can’t have the artefacts, or stones, or dildo’s, leave the War Zone, however there was nothing stopping you doing such. As such! (Yeah I love saying that), there will be measures that stop you from exiting the “War Zone” with the stone. I don’t know what they are going to be yet... but I’m sure I will figure something out sooner or later. 15 minute timer Again they never have something to enforce this rule. If you respawn, you literally won’t be able to enter “War Zone”, Again, don’t know how, but I will think of something. However, this won’t be the case for players logging in (As players CAN crash), which will allow character switching, which I honestly don’t mind, though I’m sure it will piss some people off. This is something I will get into at a later date, because I don’t want it abused. People who say: “I know it looks different, but it was just stolen from IoS/SK” You’re an idiot. Three words for you champ: capture the flag. Believe me; the original creator of SK doesn’t have the mental capacity to create such an original idea. At the end of the day, it’s just “capture the flag”, but with RP reason. Which is good, because they even play “capture the flag” in paintball and in other war games. And it’s a popular framework on most PvP servers (Whether it be capturing an actual flag, or bashing someone’s “Home Node”) But, where the object of most is to bring the flags, stones, dildo’s home; the object in Dwelve’s PvP section, is to bring the right one home, take the wrong one to your enemies, and take the mediocre one, well... wherever you want really: the same, but different. On that note, there is actually capture the flag within Dwelve (Literally, you will notice that the entrance to Dwelve is locked), but that’s something that I am going to develop later. Source: http://www.runboard.com/bdwelvethebrokenkingdom.f7.t22 Getting connected The server is listed under "Social", with the server name "Dwelve". Dirrect Connect IP: 60.240.156.13:5121 Dirrect Connect DNS: dwelve.no-ip.org Notes Dwelve, The Broken Kingdom is at final release and will be up for playing as of the 1st of November 2009. Dwelve is a social server like no other, it is full of many unique scripts and many unique hunting areas and maps, to further enjoy your experience please sign up to the forums and if you have face book please use our face book page as it will be updated regularly on when and what events are being/will be held, please leave any thoughts and or problems in the proper forum on the forums. Dwelve, The Broken Kingdom is a server that has had a lot of hard work put into it. It has plenty of potential but needs a player base and some more DMs. category:gameworlds